Halloween Surprise
by forevershipping1
Summary: Basically just fluff, with a moody Charles because we all love that stern face of his. Rated T for language.


It was always the same in the mornings. Charles always woke up first, and every morning he got the same rush of happiness when he saw the girl lying next to him, in their bed, in their flat. At the beginning, out in Afghan he never imagined they'd end up like this. The small distance between them being too much, he rolled over to her side of the bed and slid his arm around her waist.

She was used to him in the mornings now, sometimes he would get up and make breakfast, sometimes he would just lie there and cuddle into her but on some occasions, like this morning, when he was in that mood she'd be woken with his hand sliding up her top and his mouth on the back of her neck.

Most of the time she woke up straight away but she never gave in quite so easily. It was hard trying to keep her eyes shut and stop herself from smiling, especially as he got more persistent. Somehow it was easier to ignore his wandering hands and light kisses than it was to ignore the feeling of his chocolate brown eyes staring into her and she finally let out a laugh.

"I knew you weren't asleep!" He moaned.

"How could I with that poking me in the back!"

He huffed out a laugh "What can I say, you bring out the best in me," she could imagine the sly smirk on his face right now, "and don't even try to deny that you love it." Cocky prick.

In one swift movement he had her on her back with him leaning above her. Then his mouth was on hers, his kiss hungry desperate for more. She let him continue, stripping her of her tiny pyjama shorts and top as he began kissing her neck, his hands roaming her body, working his way down. It was hard having to make him stop, but she couldn't resist.

"I'm starving!" She complained.

"Hm" he mumbled hardly acknowledging.

"Think I'll go get something to eat," and she quickly removed herself from his hold before he had a chance to stop her.

She sauntered across the room, still naked except from her pants and grabbed one of his t-shirts pulling it over her head.

"W-what where are you going?" The confused, flustered look on his face made her want to burst into laughter, she had to bite her cheeks to keep a straight face.

"Gonna get some coco pops I think, or maybe some pancakes dunno yet." He stared at her with an incredulous look, seemingly unable to comprehend why she had just chosen some breakfast over sex, and how she was able to discuss so casually with him what she might have.

As she left the room, she glanced back to take one last look at him, clearly pissed off and confused, the look of bewilderment and his open mouth shocked stare kind of made her feel bad. She could imagine him thinking everything up in his head, worried about her mental state, worried that maybe it was him.

Throughout the day, he was a bit off and wary around her. He emerged from their room soon after she left and went straight into a shower, and when he walked through in just a towel, his toned chest still damp and combing his fingers through his soaking wet hair she knew it was just to get back at her. It was hard not to stare.

When he eventually joined her with his cup of Rosabaya, he finally spoke to her.

"Were they worth it then?"

"Was what worth what?"

"Coco pops"

His childlike strop and sulk with his petted lip stuck out in a huff made her giggle. She couldn't help it.

"What's so fucking funny?" His whining voice just made her worse.

Avoiding the question, she just pressed a quick kiss to his pouted lips and disappeared into the bathroom for a shower. When she came out, she was worried he might be waiting on her but as she opened the toilet door she could see him lying on the couch watching some programme, not even bothering to turn around. Still in his sulk then.

"What you watching?" She asked as she plonked herself down next to him on the couch.

Still not looking away from the screen, he muttered "Oh just this," as if she'd know what 'this' is. He was like a wounded puppy, and there was something about him in that mood that she just loved. She first noticed it in Afghan, when he'd see her joking with all the boys and he'd start feeling all sorry for himself and jealous and annoyed because he couldn't touch her like that.

A few minutes later he turned and looked at her, seemingly confused why she was so far away. He gestured her to come over to him with his head and finally let a small smile out.

"Oh so you're finally out your mood then?" She slid into his open arm, resting her head beneath his chin and letting him interlock their fingers.

"I wasn't in a mood, I was just a deprived man."

"Yeah okay because you didn't get any last night or anything, you've always been a big huffy pants but it's okay I still love ya."

"It's all your fault Molly Dawes, I was a normal man until I met you."

Giggling, he pulled her round so that she was straddling his lap. Placing his hand on her cheek, he told her "I'm absolutely crazy about you, even if you are the biggest tease on the planet" before kissing her deeply.

Uh oh, this was only going to lead one way and she had to stop it. Her resolve was weakening, how could she say no to this man twice in one day but she still had to go buy the surprise.

Before things could go much further, she pulled away and told him she had to go.

"Go where? What could be more fucking important this time, lunch?"

"I just need to pop out, I won't be long" and she pulled herself away once again, leaving him even more confused and just a tad more frustrated. He threw his head back and groaned as she mumbled an apology and rushed out the door before she could change her mind.

Her strange behaviour was beginning to worry him, he couldn't think of anything significant about the date that would bother her, other than Halloween. Maybe it was him, maybe she didn't love him anymore or he was just shit in bed. He was scared that her last tour months ago was just showing after effects now, or maybe there was someone else. He decided he'd make a nice meal for her coming back.

She returned about an hour later and went straight into their room with her bags before coming to inspect what he'd been making. Clearly impressed, she placed a kiss on his lips which instantly soothed his worries.

When dinner was finished and the dishes done, he decided to try again.

"Right you've been fed, you can't be starving and you've been out so you've done what you've needed to, please tell me there's no more excuses" as he wrapped his arms around her she could hear the plea in his voice, he needed to know she was still his.

"Could you wait another 10?" She tried.

"I've waited all fucking day, it's half 6, what's wrong with you today why are you acting so weird?"

"Fine." She took his hand and lead him to the bedroom, pulling out one of her bags and showing him the nurse outfit she had bought. "You know what you were telling me last week, what you'd always imagined? Thought I'd get it for you since it's Halloween and that."

The look on his face was a mixture between relief, that this was the reason for her strange behaviour and lust, he had that gleam in his eye. This, he decided was definitely worth waiting for.

.

**I just couldn't resist writing this, had this idea for a while and decided to put a Halloween twist on it. Please review.**

-.


End file.
